Cry Baby
by CitliEly
Summary: Todo lo que habías querido era alguien que te amara así, con esa fuerza, con esa ferocidad, alguien que te viera a ti, que te reconociera y te amara y odiara a partes iguales por lo que eres no por lo que los demás ven, alguien con quien crear una tormenta perfecta...


_Lleva el nombre de la canción que escuchaba mientras la escribía_.

TMYLM

*

Cambiaste tu cabello y ahora lo arreglas de manera diferente, te gusta más la persona que se refleja cuando te miras al espejo, acomodas un platinado mechón detrás de tu oreja y sonríes pero es una sonrisa diferente: tus mejillas abultadas y sonrojadas coronan tus pómulos antaño afilados, tus ojos grandes pestañean y suspiras; sientes el cambio pero no sabes qué es diferente.

Han pasado demasiadas cosas en poco tiempo y no sabes cómo lo has soportado hasta ahora, sintiéndote solo, desterrado incluso de tus propios pensamientos…

Le das la espalda al espejo y lo miras: aún está dormido, acostado sobre su pecho con su rostro apuntando en tu dirección, la boca ligeramente abierta dejando escapar débiles y secos ronquidos, en su espalda las rojizas marcas de tus uñas crean caminos serpenteantes, su cabello no podría estar más desordenado y de verdad que se ve diferente sin las horribles gafas que siempre lleva puestas, su respiración es tranquila lo que significa que duerme plácidamente; te gusta observarlo pero sabes que esconde algo: siempre esconde algo y eso te daña, te duele pensar que no confía en ti lo suficiente y sabes que es egoísta y tonto esperar que te lo diga todo pero tú eres así, lo necesitas por completo como si se tratara de ti mismo.

Dentro, muy profundo en tu interior hay una voz que te dice quedamente que te alejes, que ese dolor no es bueno, que no tienes por qué soportarlo, esa voz parece tan silenciosa más su trinar hace eco en tu cerebro y aumenta gradualmente hasta que no puedes calmarla pero entonces él abre los ojos, se estira cual felino desperezándose, te sonríe con dulzura mientras estira su brazo en tu dirección animándote a acercarte y cuando lo haces te abraza con fuerza, presionando tu cuerpo contra el suyo; entierra su rostro en tu cuello y te olfatea captando tu aroma y manteniéndolo egoístamente para sí. Tu corazón da un vuelco y decide que quiere salir de tu pecho, retumba contra tu cuerpo tratando de escapar y él te besa, te besa porque sabe que efecto tiene en ti, te besa porque ama sentir como puede derretirte con un pequeño roce y tu suspiras; estás por completo bajo su hechizo, sus brazos son tu hogar o así los sientes, esa voz sabe que estás en peligro y no deberías callarla, deberías escucharla y lo sabes, deberías alejar esas supuestas amables manos y salir de allí lo antes posible porque él ya te ha hecho daño pero no quieres, no quieres abandonar, no quieres dejarlo y sabes que vas a arrepentirte de ello o al menos así lo sientes ahora.

¿No era que esa clase de pensamientos solo los tenían las chicas? Pues no, a ti también te alcanzó: romantizaste demasiado el amor y ahora no quieres abandonar aunque temes arrepentirte en el futuro; sientes una punzada de dolor en el pecho, la pesadez que cargas te hace sentir cansado, frío incluso con el calor que emana de su cuerpo; la pureza de sus sentimientos te alcanza pero te hace dudar ¿En verdad quiere esto? ¿Y tú? ¿Dónde quedas en medio de todo? Sientes la fuerza de tu corazón palpitante e indeciso: a veces piensas que están hechos para estar juntos, como la lluvia y los truenos, creando una tormenta poderosa alrededor, destruyendo todo a su paso y al mismo tiempo llenándolo de vida, de fuerza… pero hay otras en las que sólo puedes pensar que juntos quedan tan bien como el fuego a un avión: de ese modo encajan, esas veces sientes que solo se hacen daño, destruyendo mutuamente lo que han creado juntos y no sabes por qué insisten en quedarse, no lo entiendes. Más de una vez has despertado a mitad de la noche sudando frío, con la respiración acelerada por una pesadilla que tiene que ver con lo que están pasando, más de una vez has llorado, sintiendo las lágrimas resbalar lentamente por tu rostro, aferrándote a la almohada y sintiendo la necesidad de gritar, sintiendo tu cuerpo pequeño en comparación con la fuerza que desea salir de él, esas noches has sentido tu magia despertar como tormenta y querer escapar de tu cuerpo, te sientes encerrado en el, frustrado por no poder entender qué demonios ocurre.

A veces sientes que te ama; no solo lo sientes, él te lo demuestra, sus esmeraldas te miran de una forma tan profundamente llena de admiración, de ternura, de amor en sí mismo que no puedes dudarlo, sientes como ese sentimiento crece en tu pecho y te llena, como tu cuerpo se vuelve ligero y casi flota solo por el modo en que te observa, en que te habla de cualquier cosa, por el modo en que adora tu cuerpo cuando hacen el amor.

Claro, no todo es así de hermoso: él puede hacerse sentirlo todo, definitivamente todo… incluso el dolor, y cuando se trata de dolor lo sientes con la misma fuerza avasalladora con la que sientes su amor, con esa potencia asfixiante que te hace sentir fuera de órbita, es entonces cuando te preguntas qué ocurre en su cabeza; es como si lidiaras con dos personas diferentes dentro del mismo cuerpo, una que te ama y no podría vivir sin ti así cómo estás consciente de que tú no podrías vivir sin él y la otra… no sabes cómo describir a ese otro ser que parece vivir dentro de él, es como si no lo conocieras, como si estuviera asustado de ti, de lo que le haces sentir, sonríes con tristeza y disientes, es como si no te quisiera cerca; sientes sus fuertes brazos rodearte, sus labios crear un camino de dulces besos en tu piel, tu corazón se calma momentáneamente sintiendo la enorme paz que proyecta… si tan solo supiera lo que ocurre en tu cabeza ¿Estaría así de tranquilo? Y tú ¿Por qué no se lo dices? ¿Por qué no le cuentas las dudas que tienes? ¿El miedo que aferra sus gélidas garras a tu corazón? ¿Por qué no le cuentas del daño que te hace? No puedes, no quieres, tienes miedo ¿De qué? Tu mano sube acariciando uno de sus brazos pensativamente, volteas tu rostro buscando sus labios, él los junta en un beso hambriento, cálido, tierno; su magia te envuelve y te hace sentir que todo está bien, que quizás no es tan grave lo que ocurre, te sientes seguro con él, a salvo, sus labios se desvían por tu mandíbula, bebiéndote como si llevara años en el desierto y fueras la única fuente de agua, con necesidad desesperante; inhalas profundo y su aroma inunda tus fosas nasales: humo y manzanas, tus terminaciones nerviosas se relajan, tus pulmones se llenan de él… Quizás solo necesitan amarse a su modo, no porque no se parezca al modo en que todos parecen amar significa que está equivocado, solo es diferente.

Todo lo que habías querido era alguien que te amara así, con esa fuerza, con esa ferocidad, alguien que te viera a ti, que te reconociera y te amara y odiara a partes iguales por lo que eres no por lo que los demás ven, alguien con quien crear una tormenta perfecta y aquí está: lo tienes justo detrás de ti, besando tus hombros y tu espalda, aferrándose a tu cuerpo como si la vida le fuera en ello, haciéndote adicto a su roce, a su respiración, a su aliento intoxicante.

Sus manos viajan libres por tu cuerpo, aún no puedes sacar de tu cabeza y de tu corazón ese vacío, esa sensación de que estás perdiendote algo y que te hace perder la razón poco a poco. No eres débil pero el te hace sentir así, a veces amas esa debilidad que aparece sólo en su presencia y otras la odias, odias que tenga tanto poder sobre ti, sobre tus sentimientos, sobre tu mente pero es un odio que a ratos se convierte en amor ¿O es un amor que a ratos se transforma en odio? Su cuerpo encaja perfecto con el tuyo, no importa los cambios que tengan siguen quedando bien juntos; sus cicatrices complementan las tuyas al igual que sus vivencias, simplemente están hechos así: dos caras de la misma moneda, pero no crees en el fondo que sea tan simple como parece, menos aún por la profundidad en la que has caído con toda esta situación. Ves los hilos de tu sanidad escapar entre tus dedos y tratas de aferrarlos; él te hace tan débil, tan vulnerable y al mismo tiempo te llena de fuerza, son dos nociones que tiran una de la otra en direcciones opuestas casi partiéndote en dos, sientes el dolor de esa lucha en tu cuerpo.

El te ama tanto; sus caricias despiertan tu piel, su voz se queda en tu cabeza repitiendo una y otra vez esa dulce verdad ¿Cómo es posible que alguien te haga sentir tanto? Estás sediento de él, necesitando su energía para sentirte tranquilo, para calmar por un momento la voz en tu cabeza que te pide que te alejes y es que incluso esa voz duda cuando estás con él, a veces hasta cuándo está lejos de ti esa voz desaparece, quizás solo estás dejándote guiar por el miedo a lo que no entiendes.

No vas a dejarlo solo, no con todo eso, si tú estás asustado no puedes ni imaginar cómo se siente él; sus caricias son cálidas, dulces, sientes su deseo pero el cariño que lo cubre es más fuerte, sientes su necesidad de ti, quema como la tuya por él. Se encontraron en el otro, son su refugio, su hogar, su familia, no importa lo difícil que parezca estando juntos pueden sortearlo, lo sabes. Tu corazón ha tomado fuerza, se ha vuelto duro, difícil de romper pero no por ello insensible, aún recientes la debilidad que te provocan sus ojos, su voz, sus palabras…

Quizás solo necesiten amarse a su modo…

Después de todo, una tormenta destruye tanto como crea.


End file.
